


Unheard Confession

by Jong_Ae_Min



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jong_Ae_Min/pseuds/Jong_Ae_Min
Summary: One day, Daeyeol invites Sungyoon on a cafe, which will be the turning point of their lives.





	Unheard Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Daeyoon Fic based on @golchatfln text tweet https://twitter.com/golchatfln/status/908018979372802048?s=19

“Hey, want to come to the coffee shop that just opened near the school? My treat!” Daeyeol asks after bumping Sungyoon with his arms. “I'll be doing some papers later. I can't join you today, sorry.” Sungyoon replied. “Oh, come on! Just come with me later, and I'll help you with your papers.” “Fine. But let's not stay there for too long. I want to go home early.” “Yes! I mean… great! Don't be late! School gate at 4PM!” Then Daeyeol runs away.

“Did he just invite me to a café? That's odd…” Sungyoon asks himself, when the school bell rings, signaling the end of the break. “I better hurry or I'll be late to my next class!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can't believe I made him say yes! This will be our first date ever!” Daeyeol says. “Without him knowing? Why don't just say it to him directly?” Jangjun asks. “That I love him? No bro, he'll definitely stay away from me after I say that! What's happening right now is fine with me.”

Jangjun lets out a deep sigh, “Then keep doing what you want. Just my opinion, but if this continues, it might cause even more awkwardness.” “Then if I need to, then I'll say it to him on the café. This time will come anyway, so it's now or never!” Daeyeol says. “Good, now calm yourself down or you might stutter later!” Jangjun pats his back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“What? He invited you to a café? That's definitely a date Sungyoon!” Youngtaek screams. “Keep quiet! It's not a date okay? He's helping me on my papers, no one's going on a date while doing academic requirements!” Sungyoon hisses. “Not everyone thinks like that. Remember, the first date I had with Jaehyun is when we made our thesis on their house.” Jibeom countered. “That’s a different case. You're both flirting with each other.” Sungyoon defended.

“Fine. Whatever shakes your boat.” Youngtaek states. “ Isn't that ‘whatever floats your boat’?” Jibeom asks. “All boat floats. Shakes are more impactful!” “Ugh. I don't know why I still talk to dummies like you!” Sungyoon walks out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon came, when the bell rang signaling the end of classes, Daeyeol rushed to the school gate. Sungyoon on the other hand, took his time on fixing his things before going to the gates.

“Hey you came! I thought you'll never come.” Daeyeol shouts as he saw Sungyoon nearing to his direction. “I made a promise. And you'll help me with the papers later. I really need some help for these.” Sungyoon answers. “Don’t worry! Let's go!” Daeyeol holds Sungyoon's hand and started walking to the café. Sungyoon was shocked because of this and made his heart flutter.

All these years that Sungyoon and Daeyeol were classmates and became friends, Sungyoon had always felt something. Something more than friendship, but he was coward to say it to Daeyeol. “Calm down Sungyoon, what he's doing has no meaning. You're just friends.” Sungyoon says to his mind, stopping himself to assume that the older's feelings are the same with his.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“He let me hold his hand. What should I do? What if my palms are sweaty?” Daeyeol argues with himself. His pounding chest just won't stop due to what was happening right now. Daeyeol was happy that he met Sungyoon on his life. He knew that Sungyoon was his destiny. But he was scared of destroying their friendship, so he stayed friends with him even if it's hard to resist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the café. They sat on the farthest table so that they won't be distracted with other people when they do Sungyoon's paper. Daeyeol called the waiter and ordered some beverages. “I'll take the same drink.” Sungyoon says. “Then two Cappuccino and two slices of carrot cake. Thanks.” Daeyeol said to the waiter.

“You really liked Cappuccino so much, don't you?” Daeyeol asks. “Yeah, and you always get the same drink.” Sungyoon answers. “Well, I'm really not picky with coffee, so I just take what you want to.” Because of these words, Sungyoon's heart fluttered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes after, the orders came and both enjoyed the coffee and cake. “Hey, let's start with this one. Help me with it.” Sungyoon says. Daeyeol stands up and transfers to the chair left of Sungyoon. “Let's see… yep, this is easy. I can handle this one.” Daeyeol says. Sitting beside Sungyoon made him happy, because it was the first time he sat this close to him, because it might create an awkwardness to both of them.

“This one's easy but I can't concentrate on it!” Daeyeol says to himself. Then, he thought about the confession he's supposed to do, “I need to say this to him now, or else, I will never have another chance!” He musters his courage and talks to Sungyoon. “Hey Sungyoon? I just want to say something…” Daeyeol says. “Hmm?” Sungyoon hums. “I love you with all my soul and with all my heart I would do anything to make you happy.”

As soon as he said those words, Sungyoon removed his earbuds and said “What?” Then Daeyeol felt sad that Sungyoon never heard his confession. “Never mind that. Come on, let's finish your papers.” Daeyeol tried to stop it but tears accumulated in his eyes. He bows his head and focuses on the paper when suddenly, a hand held his tightly and a head leaned on his shoulders. It was Sungyoon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After receiving the orders, Sungyoon wore his earbuds, but he left the right one unworn because Daeyeol might talk to him. He played his favorite song and started to do his papers while enjoying the refreshments. “Hey, let's start with this one. Help me with it.” Sungyoon says. Daeyeol stands up and transfers to the chair left of Sungyoon. “Let's see… yep, this is easy. I can handle this one.”

Seeing Daeyeol this close to him made him blush a little bit. He never imagined being this close to someone that he secretly loves for the past few years. Sungyoon tried to focus on his papers but the emotions conquered his minds. He was so happy to be with his love, when suddenly, Daeyeol muttered a word.

“Hey Sungyoon? I just want to say something…” Daeyeol says. “Hmm?” Sungyoon hums. “I love you with all my soul and with all my heart I would do anything to make you happy.”

As soon as he said those words, Sungyoon's mind has stopped, he never knew his crush had the same feelings for him. He never thought that this day will come. To his surprise, Sungyoon wanted Daeyeol to repeat what he said, so he removes his earbuds and asks “What?” but Daeyeol mistook the question and Sungyoon quickly noticed the gloom on Daeyeol's face. “Never mind that. Come on, let's finish your papers.” Sungyoon felt the heaviness of Daeyeol's voice and he actually noticed the tears on the older's eyes.

To comfort him, Sungyoon leaned his head on Daeyeol's shoulders and tightly held Daeyeol's hand. “I heard everything Daeyeol. I just want to hear the words that made me happy again.” “Sungyoon…” Daeyeol muttered. “I love you too Daeyeol, all these years I loved you, you're the man that I ever wanted to live with the rest of my life.” Sungyoon said. “I love you Sungyoon, ever sinve we first met, you were the only one on my mind, and will always be you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for the treat Daeyeol, and thanks for helping me with my papers.” Sungyoon said. “No problem, just say it to me if you need any help.” Daeyeol winked as he turned around to go home. “Uhm… Daeyeol?” Sungyoon asks. “Yes, Sungyoon?” Daeyeol replies.

“Do you want to meet again here tomorrow? For… a date, of course.” “Uhm… sure, why not. Same time, okay?” “Of course. I love you Daeyeol!” “I love you too Sungyoon.” As both turned and walked towards their home, with a memory that both will treasure for the rest of their lives.


End file.
